Artemis Fowl: The Energy Gates
by The Tantalus Complex
Summary: On Artemis Fowls 16th Birthday, two worlds collide in an explosive struggle to save mankind again. But how does Artemis know of the Greeks gods/demigods? Weren't Fairies enough? Apparently not. Needs Co-author or a Beta
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover: Artemis Fowl and Percy Jackson**

**Pairings: A/H and Percabeth**

**Summary: Artemis just turned 16, Holly and the fairies are their to celebrate with Artemis, and all of Artemis' Family knows, (its only the fairies and his family) but when unexpected visitors arrive, things start to get complicated…**

**A/N: ****Just so you know, in this story, the first chapter of Artemis Fowl, the first book, never happened. The fairies never learn (until now) how Artemis learned of them and got a copy of the book. Here is my version:**

**Artemis Fowl: Secrets of the Immortals**

Winter was always Artemis Fowl II's favorite season. His birthday was in winter, he met Holly…well more abducted, but the principles the same, on Christmas and his mother and Father were returned to him during the season. Now that he thought about her, he couldn't get Holly off his mind. Stupid Hormones!! Why did they have to kick in now? Everyday, it seemed like his brain was internally fighting WWIII and it gave him many headaches.

His birthday was tomorrow though, and the thought quickly excited him. He knew that if he invited the fairies, he couldn't invite anyone else over, but that didn't really bother him since he didn't really have any human friends besides Juliet and Butler. Well, actually, there was that one time back when he was 11…,

Holly Short was groaning, softly though so Commander Kelp couldn't hear her. When she heard about joining the LEP, she had imagined it to be an active service, full of action and the thought of helping others. No one ever really told her about the paper work. She had been drowning in it ever since she got back from the past with Artemis. She resolved right then never to Time Travel again unless it was necessary, seeing as the paperwork she had to fill out for it was incredibly long and boring.

Just as she was about to finish her shift, a mail man came through. She signed for her package, wondering what it was. Upon opening it, her eyes immediately lost all traces of boredom. Inside was an invitation to Artemis Fowls Birthday Party, which was _TOMORROW??!! _ Holly groaned again, now she would have to find him a present in the next two hours. As she looked back over the invitation, she noticed something different, there was a dance, which clearly stated required a dress. Like Hell she'd wear one.

Arty was starting to get a bit demanding. Maybe she had been a bit too quick in forgiving him for that lie in the past; she could have used this as a chance to get out of the dress clause. Holly sighed, what would she get him? Suddenly a mischievous smile made its way onto her face. She knew exactly what he wanted. She just noticed the pattern on her invitation. Certain letters were in bold and together they spelled "Would you go to the dance with me?" Just like him to conceal it, but he had to feel something for her if he was asking her out. Oh she'd wear the dress now, but only to see the expression on his face. As she smiled, Commander Kelp came along to ask Holly a few questions, but he kept walking when he saw her face. He knew that smile and it got the LEP into trouble a lot lately…

**So what do you think? OOC? Good? Bad? Review and tell me if you like it or how I can improve. If you want to help write it, send me a review or inbox saying so and I will give you my email. Perseus Jackson next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the help Holly Marie Fowl and Selena Anne Booth,**

**And now, here's chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer for chapters one and two, (I forgot one):**

**I don't own Artemis fowl or any of his friends/enemies; they are all Eoin's. I also don't own Perseus Jackson and all his friends/enemies, they are all Rick's. Gosh, what do I own? This story isn't enough; I'll have to give myself something…Hey!! Maybe I can own A/H since it actually hasn't happened yet in the books and no one else claims it…HAH!!! As of right now, I copyright A/H unless you can find another disclaimer or copyright of it before this date.**

**And **_**now **_**is Chapter 2:**

Percy put a finger to his lips, one wrong move and everything they had been working for would have been blown. Grover and Thalia nodded back, and they quietly crept forward. It was the perfect plan, use a distraction with the Hermes kids and reach the objective of their mission. Percy tentatively and quietly took the mystical object in his hand, while Grover and Thalia disabled the guard. They suddenly heard shouting in the background; the enemy must have discovered their plan. With no time to waste, the trio sprinted off, running as hard as they can. They reached a shallow gorge and Percy was about to jump it when a girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes jumped across first, knocking him to the ground with her knife, giving out a shout of victory. The Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins groaned as one as the other cabins claimed victory in…Capture the Flag. (Hah, tricked you didn't I?)

Annabeth, for of course it was she, helped Percy to his feet and grinned, "Hah! Athena cabin always has a plan, yours was pitiful compared to ours…"

Percy hated when she started on a rant of how she was much smarter than she was and put to use the trick he had learned long ago to shut her up…kissing her.

Annabeth immediately stopped talking and kissed him back for a bit; then started her rant right where she left off. The other three groaned, this was the worst; well, not exactly the worst. They had all seen one boy in particular who couldn't help showing off his genius, and shut them all up when they made fun of the fact that he was named after a Greek Goddess, the only one who actually abstained from making fun since Artemis was her Commander of the hunt.

Now, ironically as they all thought of him, Hermes came up, saying, "Message for Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy. Artemis Fowl the second would like to invite you to his birthday party, which happens to be in three days. Oh and how hospitable, he also invited all the Gods of Olympus. He's in for a surprise." By then however, when he looked up, all the demigods were gone, scrambling to find a good present. They had been on Artemis' bad side once before, and it was not a happy memory…

**Good? Bad? OOC? Tell me in a review, though if you don't like it, please don't flame, but tell me how you would make it better. Once again, special thanks to Holly Marie Fowl and Selena Anne Booth. Push the button; you know you want to….**

**Leo 14658 and his secret muse…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Artemis Fowl or his friends, but I still do own A/H, so Ha!! Take that!!**

**And now back to Artemis and his party.**

Artemis was many things in his life, a criminal mastermind, a businessman, an extremely advanced student, and all of these things didn't require you to be very social. That being explained, Artemis was actually scared when waiting for everyone to arrive. He invited a fair few people, all his fairy friends, all his demigod friends, and all the Greek gods. This would be an interesting party…

Artemis started when he heard his doorbell ring. He removed all negative emotions, until only a gracious smile remained, and made his way to the door. Myles and Beckett got their first though, and opened the door first. Artemis internally groaned, Myles and Beckett could keep anyone locked in a conversation for at least an hour and got very annoyed when you didn't pay any attention to them. When he came within earshot of the talking, he froze. It couldn't be, but he had heard that voice before. Probably some trick of Foaly's, he made his way over just as the twins asked, "Who are you?"

The gruff voice behind the door replied, "Where is Artemis Fowl? Isn't this his party? I, you should know, am…"

Artemis could now see into the doorway and couldn't believe his eyes. Their, completely alive and healthy, was late commander Julius Root.

Artemis recovered him self, not completely, and asked, "How?"

Julius grinned, and said, "Invite me inside first; I hate standing on people's doorsteps."

As the conversation started up for about ten minutes, the doorbell rang again. Excusing himself quickly from the conversation and making sure he got their before the twins, he got to the door and answered it. Holly and Foaly grinned at him and said, "Happy Birthday!!!"

Foaly handed him a present, and Holly said that hers wasn't an object, and they were about to make their way inside when Artemis stopped them and said, "How about a real hello?"

Foaly grinned and hugged the genius, and then Holly hugged and kissed him on the cheek. As she withdrew, Artemis whispered to her, "I have a present for you, but prepare yourself; you might not believe it at first."

Confused, Holly followed Artemis while Foaly was calculating what it could be. As soon as she turned the corner and saw Julius smiling at her, she blanked for ten seconds, then fainted into Artemis' arms.

A few minutes later, Holly woke up to see the mismatched eyes of Artemis Fowl gazing into hers with concern. She was confused, then remembered Julius and jumped up to find him. She wasn't disappointed. Julius sat there on the armchair, smiling at her. She ran at him and gave him a hug that took the air out of him, the kind of hug a daughter gives her father when she hasn't seen him a few months. Foaly was wide eyed still and once they were all settled down, asked how he was alive. Julius refused to tell, saying he would when all of Artemis' guests were here. Holly was so happy she couldn't help herself; she ran up to Artemis and kissed him on the lips. He responded with enthusiasm and they broke apart a short while later. Both fairies were staring at them with a stunned expression, they shrugged it off. Artemis and Holly grinned at each other, and were about to continue conversation when the doorbell rang again. Artemis excused him self and opened the door to find about 60 demigods, 11 Olympians, 15 minor gods, Prometheus, Hestia, Hades, and his parents looking around in wonder at such strange company on their doorstep after returning home from shopping for the cake. He welcomed them all in, and since his manor living room was about the size of 3 football fields, everyone fit no problem.

Julius then chose to start his story. Apparently, he died when Opal had blown up the charges on him (duh!!) and went to the underworld. He asked around and eventually found out the truth about everything. He then asked to see Hades and Persephone. They agreed to let him live again if he fought for them in the war against Kronos (he asked right after Hades decided to fight Kronos in the LO, great timing) and when they defeated Kronos, he was brought back to life. He spent a year or two getting back to Ireland and chance gave him the perfect way to reintroduce himself to the world, Artemis Fowl's 16th birthday party.

When he was done, everyone got up and said their stories out loud for everyone to hear so that Julius Root would not be left out and knew what was going on. Artemis was about to make an announcement when the doorbell rang again. Confused as to who was going to be their, he answered the door and froze. Holly came with him and hesitated when he froze. Why should the woman on his doorstep scare him? Then the woman spoke and Holly knew why.

Athena looked down at Artemis and said, "Hello son."

**Good? Bad? OOC? Too long? Bad Mixing? Tell me in review, and replace flames with constructive criticism so that I can fix my story instead of just having a review saying it was horrible. **

**Leo14658 and His Secret Muse. **

**If you guess my muse's name, I will mention you in the next chapter, if not, oh well, keep guessing. **


	4. ANSorry

Authors Note: sorry for disappointing you, this is not an update. I will be on vacation in Wisconsin for two weeks and not have time to update this story for a while, but don't worry, when I get back, I will update this story with 2 chapters…

For Book_Freak: Have you read Holly Marie Fowl's Greek Gods and Fairies? It's also a AF/PJO crossover and looks really promising so far. For The Director, sorry about Holly being out of character, I just felt like I needed to spring a bit of A/H before they start their time adventure….oops, did I say that? For X, you wont be confused much longer, but if you still are right now and want your problems answered, just PM me, ok?

Now for my muses name. A certain Holly Marie Fowl went on a name rampage and guessed Logan, which is right. So now, meet my Muse, Logan Stone. You might see him later in the story….

Leo14658


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, I made a few plot changes for the future and had to rewrite the story, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson or his friends/enemies, they are Ricks. That is all**

**Logan: Forgetting something Leo?**

**Me: Uh…no why do you ask?**

**Logan: oh, no reason, maybe just so we can keep the armed, frustrated lawyers away from our house.**

**Lawyers: SAY IT!! SAY YOU DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR HIS FRIENDS/ENEMIES!!!**

**Logan: (Sighs) I'll handle them for a moment, but then it is up to you…**

**[Takes Shotgun and starts killing them]**

**Me: ok, you can do this; all you have to say is…**

**Logan: [pulling out grenade] Just say the bloody words already before you have to find yourself a new muse!!**

**Me: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR HIS FRIENDS OR ENEMIES!! THEY ARE EOIN'S…**

**[Lawyers turn into dust]**

**Logan: Phew, that was close…**

**Me: But I still do own A/H, right?**

**[Lawyers come back with exploding lawsuits of mass destruction]**

**Logan: (Calmly) if we survive this, I will kill you**

**Me: [Gulps audibly]**

**And now for the story!!!**

Holly stared in amazement, switching her gaze from Artemis to Athena and vice versa. "But that isn't possible, your mom is Angeline Fowl, you told me so yourself. How can you have a goddess as a mom then?"

Artemis sighed, hoping that she would be one of the few who actually took him seriously about this and didn't think he was either insane, an egotistical idiot, or joking. "Athena is my mother, but unlike her other children, I actually came from one of her eggs, which she hid from the other gods by putting it in my moms womb, making me an anomaly, the only true son of Athena. Being this, I displayed traits far more advanced than the others, making me a genius. However, to avoid suspicion, Athena never openly claimed me, but rather told me in person so the other gods would never know. Until now that is…"

Athena did not have time for chit chat. "We must hurry, son. There isn't much time." Holly looked quizzically at Artemis, but he didn't appear to have the slightest clue what she was talking about either.

While they sped off toward the living room, Holly tried to take it all in; Artemis was the true son of Athena, which was why he was a genius. But she was a granddaughter of Cupid, and yet monsters still attacked her on a regular basis, how did he escape that all the time?

"I didn't."

Holly looked at him funny. He didn't what?

"I didn't escape monster attacks all the time, I fought one about every month, but with Butler and Juliet with me, the monster was down considerably quickly."

Holly was startled; did he just read her mind?

Artemis was also a little fazed. How did he read her mind? He never did that before…

Athena enlightened them, "Being a true son of me, your powers are far more advanced than my other brain children and as older you grow, you will have more control over higher powers, for example, telepathy, telekinesis, even the power to defy physics."

Holly and Artemis both had to admit, that sounded like pretty cool stuff. Artemis already displayed a little telepathy; telekinesis sounded like a pretty handy talent, but what did she mean by defy the laws of physics?

Athena answered again, "What you must understand is that the rules of this world for any normal mortal are unbendable, unbreakable. But for demigods, we have the power to change that. Some laws can be bent, others can even be broken, but to do these things is not easy, for your mind must accept that you _can _(pay attention to this part) do it, not that you think you can." To demonstrate her point, Athena started walking along, 2 inches of air between her and the ground. "Free your mind and this world will have unlimited potential for what you can do…"

**(a/n: if you can tell me where I got this idea from, I'll mention you next chapter, and besides, I needed to give Arty something more than just being a genius for being the true son of Athena…)**

Athena finished, "This is much easier for a child of Athena, as our minds are always accepting facts and reason, so it is easier for us to acknowledge the power within us."

Artemis tried it out, it sounded pretty cool. 'The gravity for me is lighter than a normal person; the gravity for me is lighter than a normal person…"

Then he jumped. At first it looked like a normal jump, right height and everything…until he kept going and nearly hit the roof with his head. Suddenly he lost concentration and regular gravity kicked in, smashing him to the floor of his manor. Holly was at his side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" she asked, fear lacquered into her tone.

Artemis peeled his face of the floor of his manor, rolled over and groaned. "I'm fine, besides my broken nose, bruised ribs, and massive headache from my face plant."

Holly laughed, even when he just got thrown down 12 feet and retained moderate injuries; he still had a sense of humor. She healed his ribs, his headache, and his nose.

_For all you non-AH fans, don't look…_

"Where else does it hurt?"

Artemis pointed to his right elbow, "Here."

Holly put her lips to it and kissed it.

Artemis put his hand on his windpipe, "Here."

Holly put her face to his neck and kissed it softly, gently, and caringly.

"Any where else, Arty?"

Artemis touched his lips, softly whispering, "Here."

Holly descended, putting her lips on his for the third time. They kissed each other with such passion that after a while they forgot about Athena, who came by and politely tapped Holly and her son on the shoulder. Both broke apart and blushed red enough to make Julius in the next room proud.

_For all you non-AH shippers, you can look now…_

The two lovebirds followed Athena into the room, both still faintly blushing and trying not to make eye contact with the other. It didn't help when Trouble Kelp, Julius Root, Foaly, Much Diggums, Butler, Juliet, Aphrodite, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Chiron looked at them all with suspicion in their eyes…

Athena caught everyone's attention again by clearing her throat. "Unfortunately, this party must end, we still have a major problem."

**Good? Bad? OOC? Tell me in a review whether you loved it or hated it, whether you can guess where I got my idea about bending/breaking laws of physics, etc. **

**Logan: You never have a good ending for your chapters.**

**Me: What do you want me do, make up a dramatic catchphrase**

**Logan: Well, now would be a good time, since the lawyers are about to blow up this place…**

**Me: ok, ok… If you authors out there ever have to deal with all these lawyers and survived, you are one of the proud…the few…The Marines.**


	6. Chapter 5

Are you one of those kids that aren't happy with their life? One of those kids who want a bit of adventure? If you are, heed my advice carefully: find a new dream. I was one of those kids, and it got me into a mess far greater than I could've imagined. You want proof? Keep reading, and you'll see just how bad my situation is.

Hey. My name is Aloysius Stone, but you can call me Al. My name is really just another version of Louis, which means warrior. What an apt name for a kid who is 5'6", has a small bit of muscle that wouldn't help in a fight, and would go to almost any means to avoid contact with others. I have blond hair and blue eyes, and im really unpopular. I'm kind of antisocial, but that's just because I never really trust anyone. I learned that from a young age.

When I was four, a stranger gave me a lollipop, and led me to his car with promises of more. He took me to a house of an unknown location and kept me in his basement for 3 days, with hardly any food and bad tasting water. Eventually, the coppers found his place and took him away. They found me and returned me to parents. I'd like to say that I was happy being with my parents again, that I was filled with joy. The truth? As soon as I left that basement, I wanted to return. I liked the feeling of adventure, and I would keep searching for it until the age of 11, where I gave up.

When I was ten, my dad became a drunk and my mom was arrested. She was protesting the war in Iraq and was caught up in a violent surge. She herself didn't hurt anyone; but they held her for 2 months. The first week of those months, my dad came home crazily drunk, grabbed a knife, and carved my back open. I was sent to the hospital for a month, and still have scars. My dad was sent to jail and my mom was let out early for custody of me. Ever since then, we moved from Coleman, Wisconsin to New York City, New York. We own a small two room apartment, and my mom works as a reporter for the news. I just attend school, get A's and B's in my classes, and try to avoid people at all costs.

So here I am, 15, just a normal antisocial kid who still secretly harbors the urge to have adventure. So naturally, when I see a portal appear and spit out 5 teenagers, 2 people that look suspiciously from another species, and 1 mammoth man; I stare for a few seconds, and then nod hello at them.

A teenager who is slightly taller than I am has medium length black hair, and sharp blue eyes ask, "Can you tell us where we are?"

I frown, that means that they went through the portal with no knowledge of where it led, which could prove to be slightly problematic as to why they went anyway then…

"You're in New York City, and should you care to question, the year is 2009, it is May 17th, and you went through that portal with no knowledge of where it led, so may I inquire as to why you went through it then?"

The teenager who spoke to me recoiled with a start at my apparent intellectual banter and the fact that I already determined that much of them. The other four teenagers looked slightly more relaxed at being in New York, which I guess might make them natives, or at least familiar with the place. A woman from what I guessed was another species, who had short auburn hair, a blue and hazel eye like the teenager who spoke to me (curious), and light brown skin rolled her eyes and said, "Great, just what we need, another smart ass."

The teenager who spoke and I both took great offense at this by rolling our eyes and groaning simultaneously. Everyone stopped and looked at both of us curiously. I decided now was a good time to introduce myself.

"I am Aloysius Stone, and you are?"

The mammoth man spoke for everyone in a deep gravelly voice, "The teenager you spoke to is Artemis Fowl the Second, the woman who called you a smart ass is Captain Holly Short, The teenagers in order are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace, The short man right there is Commander Julius Root, and I am Butler."

Artemis noticed my eyes widen with each name and guessed, "You are familiar with these names?" How?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Not yet, first I had to confirm my suspicions. "Your first name, Butler, is it Domovoi?"

Everyone gasped and stared at me like a freak, which I suppose is considerable since they aren't sure how I knew that.

I sighed and said, "Come on, we're attracting attention. We'll explain the whole thing at my house…."


	7. Chapter 6

We walked for a few miles in the chilly November weather before we passed a book store and everything went wrong. Right in the window was a book copy called "Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian." I sighed as I watched the four demigods run into the store, followed closely by Artemis, Holly, Julius, and Butler. While they picked up the book and looked closely at it, I noticed something rather interesting. Eoin Colfer is advertising a new novel, The Atlantis Complex, due to come out on July 13, 2010. That's in 8 months. Have Artemis and Holly already had that adventure, or do they still have to do it? My thoughts were interrupted when Percy came back holding all five books of the Percy Jackson series, along with the Demigod files. Artemis was behind him, carrying his own series book 1-6, while Holly was immersed in The Artemis Fowl files. Suddenly, Holly looked up and punched Artemis on the arm, while the latter dropped all his books into my arms and looked at Holly questioning while rubbing the bruise.

"I knew there was something wrong with that diamond you threw me from Lady Fei Fei's Tiara. "

Artemis winced, "Holly that was me years ago. I've changed, remember."

Her expression softened, and I chose that moment to intervene before another fight started up. "First of all, buying all these books are not necessary, they are all at my house. Second of all, was the Time Paradox your last adventure?"

Artemis made a quick reference check with the book I mentioned and then nodded. I sighed and showed him the ad for the new book coming out, along with the 2 plot revealers that were on other websites. He looked rather surprised at both and showed Holly, Julius, and Butler; who also were shocked.

I came to a conclusion right around the same time Artemis did, "Apparently, we need to visit this Eoin Colfer person to see how much he knows about us."

Percy cut in, "I'd like to see this Rick Riordan, he somehow wrote my story down, yet I didn't give any interviews." Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth all nodded at this.

We had a plan of action. Now we just needed to work out the kinky details. "Come on, we'll discuss this more at my apartment."

We then walked for another few minutes, and arrived at my apartment. I looked around, seeing my mother wasn't at home, and then invited everyone in, if not only for the purpose of allowing in 2 fairies. Everyone gratefully entered the slightly warmer house. After I had Butler light a fire in the fireplace, everyone gathered around the living room furniture, settled down near the warmth, and the discussion began.

I began it, "Alright, now that we have a suitable environment, please, tell me what happened on the other side of that portal that inspired you to come here to NY?"

Artemis, Holly, Julius, and Percy all took turns sharing the story. After I had heard it, I took it all in, and then asked a rather important question to know. "Tell me exactly what you can do."

Artemis started, "I'm a genius, I have lots of money on credit card, I can read minds, move things with my mind, and defy physics. I may have magic, but I'm not sure."

I nodded, we could check that later. I looked to Holly.

"I have magic, which extends to shielding, Mesmer, healing, telepathy with close contact, and I have unerring aim with a gun most of the time." Root said he had the same.

Percy went next, "I have extremely good control with water, like with shaping it, controlling it, I can breathe under water, it energizes me, I can create hurricanes, I can run on water, I can talk to horses, and lots more."

Annabeth went next, "I'm really smart, good with a knife, have photographic memory, and am really good at inventing things."

Thalia went then, "I can control lightning, fly, control birds of the sky, and control the weather."

Nico went then, "I can summon the dead, open fissures in the ground, create a fire tornado, and shadow travel."

Butler went last, "I am the third most talented man in martial arts in the world, I am proficient with any weapon you care to name, I have access to almost every club in the world, my aim is incredible, and I am trained in Cordon Bleu cooking."

I absorbed every fact for use later on, it could be useful. Then Artemis cut his finger on a knife hidden in a couch for emergencies (Like I said, I don't trust anyone). He cursed and was about to stick it into his mouth when Holly put her hand on it and healed it. What happened next amazed everyone. Normally only one or two sparks are needed to heal a small cut, but Holly emitted about 50-75, all shooting rapidly out of her hand. Half of them were taken in by Artemis, and the rest were taken in by…me!

I stared at my hand for a second, and then looked up at Artemis, who was just as surprised as I was. I felt something I hadn't felt for ages: Power. It felt…good. But I only had a small amount, I needed more. I checked the calendar; the next full moon was _tonight!!_ I nodded to Artemis and the Fairies. "We can refill our magic tonight, there's a full moon and I'm certain Central Park has water running near an ancient oak."

The Fairies looked at me curiously, as if questioning if I could use magic. I rolled my eyes and looked directly at Percy's eyes. "Human," I said, lacing my tone with the Mesmer, "your will and loyalty are mine." His eyes glazed over and he looked at me with a hint of a smile. I grinned, perfect. I released him from the Mesmer, and laughed as he shook his head and asked Annabeth what happened. She glared at me for hypnotizing her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss to reassure him everything was fine. Meanwhile, I was reviewing what I could do with magic. I tried in rapid succession shielding, and healing a cut I got earlier today. Good, up to stat with the fairies. Then I was struck by a thought, what if I could do more? Clearing my throat, I pointed at an apple in a nearby fruit bowl and shouted "Up!"

As everyone focused their attention at my shout, they all watched amazed as blue sparks flew out of my hand and levitated the apple. Artemis was watching with a spark flowing through his brain and his eyes lighting up, and I could tell he had come to the same conclusion I had: Magic had more possibilities.

Since the full moon wasn't for another half an hour, we experimented with Magic (Artemis, Holly, Julius, and myself). The demigods got bored of this, and Percy started playing with the water in my glass. A little splashed on me, and I felt something. Different. Stronger. Suddenly, as soon as it came, it left again. Confused by this, I had another scary idea, and decided the one way to test it. I went to the sink and filled a glass with water. Standing five feet back from the water, I willed it silently to rise up and form a sphere in mid air. After imagining it and willing it for about 10 seconds, the water adapted to my command and did just what I asked. As Percy stared at me, confused. I had a wonderful, terrible realization. I _had _a special power, and it was copying others powers.

Then my mom came home and all hell broke loose.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for 2-3 months, but I lost track of this and started on other stories. My writing might not be up to par, but I tried, so remember, the point of your reviews is not only to tell me if you liked it or hated it or were neutral, but also to tell me whether my writing could use help and where. If you want to know the 2 spoilers for The Atlantis Complex, just ask and I'll mention them. Final Thing: a co-author or a beta would be great for this story, as it is getting hard to continue these things by ones self. **

**Logan1047**


	8. Chapter 7

The first thing you should know about Aloysius's' mom is that she loves reading almost as much as he does. So, naturally, coming into her house and finding the familiar figures of a hulking bodyguard, 2 fairies, 5 teenagers, and her son, she blinked. Was she high on anything at the moment? Did she pass a crack smoker and inhale too much? Was she dizzy and confused from a long day of work at Grand central station? Hesitantly, she reached out and poked Artemis to see if he was a hallucination. Upon finding his body to be quite real, she began to comprehend what she was seeing. Here, in her apartment, were 8 of the most famous book characters from teen literature. Any normal woman would have fainted by now, but Lisa Stone wasn't your average woman. Remembering her son and his natural tendencies to be involved in crazy stunts (don't ask), she turned with a sigh and asked, "Aloysius Stone, what did you do?"

Artemis, apparently not happy with being poked like the Pillsbury Dough Boy, did not go "Hoohoo!", but rather let out a huff at such treatment and decide to take matters into his own hands. Aloysius had been the smart one of the group so far that night, now it was his turn. "Madame, the only thing your son so far has done is finding us, offer us shelter, and help give us a mission or two." Artemis didn't mention the fact that her son had magic now, as it could cause a bit of distress.

Lisa Stone wasn't fooled, living with a teenager, especially one like Aloysius, gave her a good sense of when someone wasn't exactly the whole truth. "Anything else Artemis Fowl?"

Artemis fidgeted, uncomfortable. He was reminded of his own mom (Angeline) for a moment, and then looked at Aloysius for permission. He seemed to know what he was getting at, and nodded reluctantly. Artemis gave a soft sigh before speaking, he had missed his big reveals as nowadays his friends could often guess what he had done before he could show them. It was infuriating!

"Well, Ms. Stone, you are eh…aware of fairy magic and demigod powers, right?" With a small nod from her, he forged on, "Well, I got cut on a knife, and when Holly went to heal it, a lot of her magic was absorbed, some by me and some by…your son," he finished in whisper.

Lisa stared uncomprehendingly for a few moments before it sunk in, her son absorbed magic? Did that mean he was now a magical creature just like Artemis, Holly, and Root? Would it lengthen his life, heal his wounds right when they came up? It would make him an outcast among society, even more than he already was. People from all across the country, the world even, would come to study him. Horrified, she was about to speak, but Artemis held up his hand, the worst was still to come. Silenced by his gesture, she pleaded through her eyes to not tell her anymore, but Artemis had no choice, she had the right and the responsibility to know what was happening with her son.

"Also, a few minutes later, while we were experimenting with fairy magic, Percy started practicing his control over water. Some of it splashed on Aloysius and now he has the same power that Percy does. Apparently, your son is a power sucker."

Lisa froze, and then her rational mind took over and blurted a question to give her time to think about this. "What about you? You also took in Fairy Magic, could you accept a demigod's power?"

Artemis was about to respond confidently that he already had demigod powers from his mother Athena, when all of a sudden, a voice whispered in his mind "Try it…"

Confused and confusing everyone around him by the look on his face, he went over to Percy and telepathically asked for him to lift water into the air. Percy obeyed, and as soon as Artemis touched it, he felt power, energy flowing through him and give him strength. Testing it out, he looked toward the water Percy was holding and shaped it into a spiky ball. Watching it follow his command, everyone stared and then looked between him and Aloysius.

Holly thought there was something strange between the two. They looked pretty similar: same eye color, around the same height, similar intellect, and both could suck power from others…An excited spark ran through her, she studied time travel and alternate realities in college and had a feeling she knew the connection between them. Before she could voice it however, Lisa Stone couldn't take it anymore and fainted. Aloysius sighed at his mom, and then got Butlers help to lift her out of the room onto her bed.

Aloysius looked at his watch, 10:37, and time to go have the ritual. He quickly put in the Pirates of the Caribbean 2 movie to entertain the demigods and Butler and then took his car keys out. Piling everyone into the SUV, he grinned at his idea. While he only had a permit and Artemis was around the same age as him, both fairies were older than most adults, and therefore counted as someone he could drive with.

As they sped off toward Central park, none of them noticed a figure following them, silent and deadly with unnatural speed.

Arriving at Central Park, they hopped out of the car and ran off toward the large oak trees. After finding one that Holly and Root called "Acceptable," they began the ritual. As Holly instructed them both how to do it while Root gave a visual demonstration, everyone felt a blast of air. Looking up, Aloysius felt another shock of his life: Neo and Agent Smith from the Matrix, coming out of an electric blue, bright forest green, and dark bloody red portal, were doing their epic fight scene up above Central Park. As a general consensus, it was agreed to do the Ritual as soon as possible and get the hell out of there. After everyone filled up with magic, they were about to leave when both figures up above dived down to the ground with tremendous speed.

Aloysius winced, he was afraid of this happening. Thanking God they had all just filled up to full, he yelled "Brace yourselves!" and ducked behind an incredibly large Maple tree. The explosion when they hit the ground was incredible. All four were blasted off their feet and into surrounding trees. After getting over the blinding pain, all of them got up and watched, amazed, as the fight continued in the newly created crater. Then the plot drifted away from the movie version and took on a version of its own. Agent Smith and Neo both punched each other simultaneously and were blasted back. Agent Smith went into the ground, while Neo was blasted into…Artemis and Aloysius! Both felt pain first, and then the sensation of power being sucked into them. Slowly, it accelerated from a sluggish crawl into a fast download, where both had incredible amounts of power flowing through them. Then Root and Holly stepped in and pulled them off of Neo. The fairies were worried, now they had Fairy magic, traits of Poseidon, and whatever this dude had. The feeling only got worse as they saw their friends were unconscious from the power surge. Neo, however, spared them a brief glance and went back into battle. Right before he smashed into Smith again, a portal sucked them up, making it seem as if they were never there…

_Back at the Apartment_

Artemis and Aloysius both woke up with blinding headaches. Groaning in synch, they lifted their heads off their pillows and waited for Fairy Magic to kick in. Both figured they had maybe a 2/3 tank left after the double healing and fixing the headache. Sitting up, Artemis made to leave the room when Aloysius stopped him. It was important he knew this.

"Artemis, the guy who slammed into us, his name is Neo…"

Sitting down, they discussed first off Neo's story, and then what they probably took from him. Seeing as he had incredibly fast speed, unlimited strength, the ability to fly, to make things move, complete knowledge and skill in all possible ways of fighting, and the ability to manipulate the natural world, he sounded pretty incredible. Now, next to them two, he would look like nothing. Not only did Artemis and Aloysius have Fairy Magic, Poseidon Traits, and incredible intellects, but now they had the powers of the One.

They left Aloysius' room and went into the living room. Everyone was asleep except for Percy, who kept watching the scene where Jack and Will and James are fighting on the wheel, Butler, and the fairies, who are naturally nocturnal. Butler gave them both a rough check down, and then approved their condition. Both moved toward the fairies, which seemed to understand magic, the most. As they explained the new powers they had most likely picked up, Holly stopped Artemis in the middle of his explanation with a giggle.

"Artemis Fowl, criminal genius who always avoided physical work, know how to fight? I'd pay to see that…"

Artemis grinned, and in one quick move, too fast for her to follow, pinned Holly against the wall. He blinked mockingly into her stunned face and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "How about now?"

Holly scowled, he merely got lucky.

Artemis seemed to read her thoughts, as he grinned at this before giving her a quick kiss and letting her go. Their attention turned to Percy who turned off the DVD player, cuddled up to a sleeping Annabeth, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and drifted off to sleep. Artemis chose this moment to bring up one of 2 unaddressed topics. "You know," he said, winking, "I never got my birthday present from you."

Holly's face seemed to grin maliciously before she kissed him and led him to the empty bed in Aloysius' room, locking the door behind her…

**I know, I said this is only Percy Jackson and Artemis Fowl, and it is, because those are the **_**main**_** characters. I might bring other people in shortly for brief sections to give more possibilities. Neo and Smith was an example of that. Also, this is rated T, not M. So although it implies it, I won't write a sex scene. Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I just introduced one of the Energy Gates in this chapter.**

**As I said in chapter 4, if you said the matrix for the idea about defying physics, TidalWave343 got it. This section was to concrete that and give more powers for them.**

**Rose Monday, thank you, it is pretty awesome, and writing it has been lots of fun.**

**For Dearbhal and anyone else interested, the listed spoilers about Book 7 are as follows:**

**Artemis and Holly's Birth are connected**

**Artemis goes to prison with Opal, even though he didn't do anything wrong.**

**The wording might not be exact, but the general idea is there.**

**Tammerly: Is Artemis doing better now that he is keeping up a little with Aloysius?**

**HMF: I hope you found the info about book 7 ok. FanFiction kept messing up my inbox messages…**

**  
Zdream: did I do better, or do you have anything else I can fix?**

**Chocolate sauce friend of CCP: I hope your not still confused, but tell me if you are, I want this to be clear. By the way, great, if a little strange, name. Who is CCP?**

**If you want me to mention your review, post one and I just might do it!! :D**

**If you have any suggestions you might want to make about this story, make them in a review, god knows I need them. Reviews help me so much, you don't even know. **

**Logan1047 or his [HINT] alternate universe self, Aloysius Stone. **


End file.
